Help Me
by LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker
Summary: His pain is more than any one can imagine. Can someone help him pick up the pieces? Roycentric RoyxEd ..Rated for Suicide attempt.. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Leo: I've actually done a fic other than Yuugioh! GASP! SHOCK! HORROR!  
Bakura: So they're replacing us now huh?  
Leo: I can't help it! They're so cute! ...:huggles Roy and Ed:... I hope you like it! I have eventual plans for another one if this one does well...

Roy was sitting behind his desk, attempting to get his paper work done. More and more it seemed his mind would wander. It would stray to things he would rather not think of, but that didn't stop it from happening. Because of this his demeanor had slowly, over time, began to change. And everyone had noticed, though he thought otherwise. They never said anything though. Which was good, he didn't want them to. But he felt so alone.

The others did make attempts. They tried to set him up with a nice young girl for a relaxing afternoon date. But he simply turned down the offer. Which was most shocking to everyone, knowing how much he used to enjoy that sort of thing. That was the eye opener that something was wrong.

But no one could even begin to imagine...That inside he was in agony. The only person he'd ever shared his pain with had been Hughes. His best friend, who was now dead...Yet another thing that pained him.

He dropped the pen on his desk as his head began to throb. He leaned his head back and tried to force out the thoughts that were forming in his mind and the things that haunted him constantly.

The images flashed through his mind and he leaned forward placing his head in his arms on his desk as the dull ache, became more painful. The things that haunted him, the horrible things he'd seen...and done. The things he could never forgive himself for...They tortured him.

The girl he'd torched, because she was from Ishbal, a scared girl, scared for the life he was about to take...The towns he'd leveled under the orders of his superiors...But the one that hurt him the most was killing Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell...The doctors...They were saving people...and what had he done? He'd murdered more than he could count. And probably more that were never found. He regretted...regretted becoming a state alchemist. That was not why he'd become one...to become one of the governments legendary...murderers. In truth, he was more a dog of the military than Edward was.

He began to shake as the images continued with more force, and he began to hear the screams. Of pain, of fear. That he caused. His ears began to ring as the cries became louder, until he could hear nothing else, in a room so silent that any form of movement would be heard. Including his own sobs. But he couldn't hear them...No, the shrieking that only he could hear blocked out his grip on reality.

He felt closed in. Like he was drowning. The air he was breathing didn't seem enough and everything was spinning. The images, still taunting, threatening to suffocate him. He gasped for air, and his breathing increased steady, until he was almost choking.

Everything his senses could pick up was threatening to tear him apart. As if he wasn't already damaged enough. He wanted to stop it...but he knew he deserved this suffering. This pain. Unlike those innocent people, who didn't deserve to die.

He felt like someone had wrung the air out of his lungs and he couldn't seem to get the amount of air he needed. But this was nothing compared to the searing pain in this head. The throbbing so loud he could hear it in the background of the screams.

His sorrow weighed him down so heavily, that he knew if he fell, he wouldn't he able to pick himself up. That he would give into the raging depression and madness that lingered in his soul for so long. And no one could pick up the pieces, and even if by some miracle they did, they could never manage to help put him back together. He was broken...No, he was shattered. Each broken piece a sin that he'd committed...more than any person could mend.

With out any realization, he stood, his head hung low. He slowly felt his way toward the window. With mindlessly moving hands he unlatched the lock and flung the window open, leaning out in an attempt to breath easier. But it only seemed worse. Like his air passage was collapsing on its self.

In desperation he placed a foot on the window sill and leaned out. With out a second thought he leapt out the window. If he was going to fall, he was going to make it impossible to get up, and he was going fix this pain his own way.

xxx

"Al, you don't have to come with me you know. You're not a 'dog of the military' you should go hang out with the others. I'm sure a few of them aren't busy."

"But big brother. I want to go with you."

"Okay," the older, yet shorter brother shrugged as he walked sluggishly down the hall.

"Why do you not want to get into a fight with Colonel Mustang with me around?" Al asked innocently. "Or for me to see that you actually enjoy your fighting?"

"What! No! He's a jerk!" Ed fumed. His reaction a clear sign to Al. That he was right.

"Hello Edward." First lieutenant Riza slightly bowed to Ed, then looked up at the suit of armor that harbored Al's soul. "Alphonse."

"Hello first lieutenant." Al said politely.

"Where's the bastard Taisa?" Ed huffed. "I'm supposed to report to him." He folded his arms.

"I haven't seen Taisa all day, but I'm sure he's in his office, though I doubt he's getting any work done. I'll escort you there." She led the two toward the office. Even though they already knew where it was, it was nice to have Riza with them. That way incase Major Armstrong decided to make an appearance...They could escape and leave her to deal with him. Which she was fairly good at now.

"So...Anything new happen around here? We haven't been in central for quite a while." Ed asked idly trying to make small conversation.

"Nothing of real interest. Though," she stopped for a moment but then continued. "Taisa's been acting out of normal as of late."

"What do you mean lieutenant?" Ed let that sound a little more concerned than he wanted to.

"Hey! Pipsqueak is back!" Havoc grinned widely as he turned the corner with Major Fury behind him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIGITY PINT SIZED RUNT THAT YOU CAN'T SEE WITH OUT A MICROSCOPE?"

Havoc casually ducked as Ed jumped up aiming a kick at him...Some things never change.

"Nii-san..." Al sweatdropped. "He never said all that..."

"Nice to see you again, I'm sure Taisa is just dying to pick you apart. It's been awhile since he's cracked a short joke on you." He mentally noted Ed's twitch. "Maybe that's why he's so depressed."

"Depressed?" Al and Ed questioned in unison.

"Yeah, he's been so distant." Fury spoke.

"That's a good word to describe it." Havoc commented as he went to light a cigarette. Of course he halted the action as a bullet whizzed passed his head. 

"No smoking inside major Havoc." Riza said calmly as she replaced her gun in it's holster.

"Y-yes...ma'am.." He took the cigarette out of his mouth quickly.

"I guess I have to talk to the Colonel now." Ed sighed as he stopped a few feet before the door.

"Well we'll see you later!" Havoc waved and turned to walk down the hall with Fury and Riza in tow.

"Good luck nii-san! Talk to you later!" He followed the other three.

Ed opened the door and entered. It was dark. Unusually dark. He called out to Roy but he got no reply. And at first assumed that the Colonel was simply not there. But then he noticed light coming from an open window, and standing in front of it, was Roy.

He called out and a confused looked crossed his face when he got no reply. When he saw Roy's foot move to rest on the window sill, realization hit. He dashed toward the window.

"ROY!" He leaned out the window and grabbed the older man's hand just in time to save him from and eight story trip to the ground.

Instead of snapping out of his current state, like Ed had hoped he would, he fought against Ed's grip.

"AL! HELP ME! RIZA! HAVOC!" Ed cried desperately as he was losing his grip. "I NEED HELP!"

The Four walking down the hall heard Ed's shouting and stopped. They heard him call for help and they all ran. Making a mad dash into the room Al was the first to reach Ed.

"Nii-san! What's wrong!"

"Al, help me..." He said struggling to lift the older man. Al leaned out and grabbed Roy's arm, helping Ed pull him back through the window.

The other three entered the room in utter shock of what they were seeing. Ed and Al were trying to get Roy back in the room, but he was struggling against them, making it very hard to do so.

Al grabbed the man's shoulders and pulled him in the room. He hit the floor with a thud and Ed jumped forward trying to restrain him as he thrashed about madly. Ed looked down at him. There was no glimmer of recognition in his eyes. They were blank. Empty. The man had lost it. He was hanging on his last strings of sanity. And no one had known...

"Riza! Grab me that blanket!" Ed pointed toward the small couch, often used as Roy's bed, since he hardly left his office anymore.

Riza grabbed it and moved closer. Together the two wrapped it tightly around his upper body, preventing him from thrashing about or hurting himself, which they were sure he would try, in his current state of mind.

Riza stepped back with tears brimming her eyes. Roy was trying so very hard to get free, he was rolled over on his side. He broke down into heavy sobs. Curling up and wailing into the folds of the blanket.

The sight was breaking the heart of all the people who cared about him...everyone in the room. Ed especially felt a wrenching pain in his chest. The Colonel was always the strong one. He was the one who told Ed to be strong...And Ed had at least come to live with his life's miseries. So he knew Roy's pain was enormous, and had most likely been eating away at him, and breaking down his tough exterior for quite some time.

"D-did he..just..try to...?" Havoc attempted to ask. Ed nodded, remembering the look of desperation he'd seen in the other alchemist's eyes.

Riza dropped on her knees next to Roy trying to sooth him in some way. After a while, he stopped struggling. Exhaustion had finally set in and he didn't have the energy to fight anymore.

"Is it safe to move him?" Riza looked up at Ed.

"I think so. He looks tired out. Al?"

"Right nii-san!" Al understood what his brother was asking. Al could easily carry the older man, and he wouldn't have to worry about being hurt, should the colonel go into another fit.

Al picked him up and he curled up. Al looked down at him. He didn't really know the man well. Not like his brother anyways. But he couldn't help feeling the sorrow for him. His brother almost ended up like that.

"Let's take him, to the medical room." Riza stood.

The others backed out into the hall as Riza and Al left the room. Ed didn't leave right away. He stared back at the window. He thought about what had happened. What if he hadn't gotten there when he did? What if he hadn't caught him? What if Roy had succeeded? How would that have effected him?

He placed a hand over his heart and felt the heavy thumping. For once in his life he'd felt afraid of something. Something other than losing to an enemy or losing his brother. He was afraid to lose someone he'd really never admitted to having feelings for, not even to himself.

It took Roy jumping out a window to make him see that he did care. What Al said was right, he did enjoy fighting with the man. And all those times he bitched and complained...he was actually happy to walk into the colonel's office.

Ed only wished he'd seen that before. That he much preferred the company of his cocky superior than he did his childhood friend, Winry. That no one could rile him up quite like Mustang could. That there was almost never a dull moment when they were in the same room. That the two worked in perfect sync when they needed to. That he was happy to see Roy smile. That all the times he felt uncomfortable around him wasn't because of anger...That he loved him...

Ed sniffled as he realized his stupidity. He moved to close the window and draw the curtains. He couldn't handle that image anymore. He turned and left the room, closing the office door as quietly as he could. Even still people had noticed and they, like anyone would, wanted to know what happened.

But he ignored them. He brushed passed the people and left them with no answers. They didn't need to know. It wasn't their business. But in reality, he didn't want to explain it to them, because he knew the tears that were threatening to fall would.

He walked quietly down the corridors toward where they had taken Roy. Maybe, just maybe they could help him. He only hoped. If he stayed that way, to Ed it would be as if he had died.

He stood in the door way of the room they'd taken. He walked in and closed the door. He didn't feel that everyone needed to know what happened. They'd placed him in a bed, where he was already passed out.

"He's finally asleep, I'm going to stay with him tonight, in case he wakes up." Riza spoke not even turning around, her eyes fixed on Roy.

"Let me." Ed spoke. This time she did turn. Her eyes locked with his and though she wanted to question why, she could clearly see in his eyes and she refrained from voicing it. She nodded.

"I think we should let him rest." Riza cleared her throat. The others, knowing when she was insinuating an order quietly shuffled out of the room. She glanced back at Ed and followed the others behind.

"You should go too Al. I'm sure Hughes wife would love a visit from you." Ed said giving his brother a forced smile.

"Yes nii-san." Al nodded and made his way out as well. Al knew His Brother was hurting. He could see it. He always knew his brother did care about Colonel Mustang. But he was stubborn. They both were.

Ed sat next to Roy's bed in silence for a few minutes. The urge to cry only became stronger.

"What were you thinking?" He whispered staring down at his lap as his vision began to blur. "Stupid Taisa...why didn't you...Say something? Did you think we would have ignored you? Laughed at you? Did you think you could handle it on your own?" Several tears fell against his hand as his voice slowly rose.

"Did you think we wouldn't help you? Or were you too proud to ask for help? I would have been here." He wiped his tears. "I would have come back in a heart beat. I would have comforted you. That may not mean much...but I would have." He sniffled. Unaware that Roy could hear everything he said.

"You're such a bastard...You pick on me because I'm short, you nag me when I mess up, send me off on missions like a dog, but...I like you that way. What would I do if I didn't have that in my life? Have you in my life?" He sniffled again wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Look what you've done, you've turned me into a sap."

Half consciously Roy listened to Ed. At first be thought what he was hearing was delusions created by his tired mind. But then he felt a hand brush the short hair out of his face. A tear fell against his arm and he realized Ed was crying.

"Don't you dare do that again." Ed sobbed putting his head down on the bed next to the person he thought was sleeping. He'd never intended Roy to hear. He was just ranting to ease his frustration and lingering fear. "Because I love you, you bastard."

Slowly Roy opened his eyes. He was afraid he'd imagined what he'd heard. He turned his head to look at Ed, who had his head in his arms leaning on the edge of the bed beside him.

The movement grabbed Ed's attention and he looked up. His golden eyes meeting dark ones. He paled as he realized that the colonel had heard what he said.

"Uh.." He blinked and sat back, fighting back the urge to blush.

"Did you mean that?" Roy spoke softly.

"Huh...uh..huh?" Ed blinked and looked down at his lap. "Yes..." He said too embarrassed to look up.

He felt a hand brush against his cheek and he looked up as Roy sat up. Roy leaned closer to Ed. Ed blushed as he felt the other's lips against his. He leaned into the sensation. The kiss deepened as their tongues danced against each other.

Roy pulled away and looked at Ed. His eyes were almost pleading.

"Help me..." He spoke in a low whisper.

Ed leaned close to capture him in an embrace. "I will...You don't have to be afraid to ask." He whispered. "And if you try that again, I'll kill you myself."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of saving me?" He gave a small smile.

"You're such a smart ass..." Ed rolled his eyes.

"And I don't hear you complaining, shorty." The colonel smiled as he rested his head against Ed's shoulder.

"That's my Taisa. And who are you calling a tiny little runt that you can't see with out squinting?"

"I didn't say that." Roy chuckled.

"Heh...I know. But you wanted to." Ed smirked as Roy closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

Before Ed could realize it, Roy had fallen asleep against him. Ed gently laid him back in his bed. And stood. He would be okay. All he needed was someone to prove that he had something to live for. Someone to help him come to terms with his demons. Someone to love him with all their heart. To slowly help him put all the pieces back. It WASN'T impossible. He needed someone whose shoulder he could cry on.

And Ed would be the one to do that...

Leo: Geeze...talk about sappy angst...I hope they weren't too out of character. This isn't my first Fanfic, but it is my first for FMA. I hope it didn't suck. But I'm sure you'd tell me if it did right? Well REVIEW for me please!  
Ed and Roy: ...:hugs the readers:... 


	2. Chapter 2

Leo: This was originally going to just be a one shot, but the opportunity of a multichapter seemed to fit, so what the hell, why not? Reader Worship moment: 

Pikpik246: I love RoyEd..and I think Elricest (EdxAl) is just wrong!

Fireanice: I give you a major thanks for your review. This was a oneshot originally so I wasn't going to 'update it' until you wrote that! So domo arigato to you!

Mauzkateer: That was my main concern, keeping them in character. I know that Roy thought about it after episode 30 too. Having seen all the episodes I can't remember which exactly. I'm not an english major, heh. I should pay more attention in class rather than sleeping on my desk. Be lucky I actually spell checked this one. Or your review would have been MUCH longer... Thank you. I learned something, USEFULL today! Yay for me!

Shingo-sama: Surprisingly I've decided to continue this fic a little more and I definately have plans for more FMA fics.

eds-lil-problem: Thank you much. I was unsure of this fic at first.

Lone Metal Wolf: I was most concerned for characterizing them well...I didn't want to make them too ooc.

Envylover1414: I actually enjoyed writing this style. I've never really gone that deep into angst much before. But my mother always said I should expand my horizons...

**Help Me Chapter 2**

It had been a few months, since that incident. And though it was in the past, it was not forgotten. Everyone (who knew about it) kept an eye on the colonel. Normally this sort of behavoir would have aggrivated Roy, but he knew he earned it. How many people could he really expect to not worry after he'd tried to kill himself by jumping out a window from eight stories up?

His direct subordinates were more understanding than the people outside his unit. He'd gotten many taunts from people from other sections. He'd learned to ignore them. It was harder to ignore his higher ups though. And he was most worried when he was approached by the fuhrer. Luckily for him the only thing King Bradly did was ask him if he was okay and if he needed a break. He turned down that offer though.

He was slowly getting back into his previous lifestyle. Of course with out the dating, that is. Because now he had someone, though, they had still not told anyone about it. They were going to, during the party his unit was having to celebrate the holidays. Another thing he wasn't sure he wanted to attend.

It would only be his crew, no doubt, but that was still a mass of people. He found himself uncomfortable around lots of people. It had never bothered him before his breakdown. But that feeling of suffocating came back when he was around too many people. But this was important. For him and Ed.

"Are you done in there fullmetal?" He spoke not bothering to look up as he sat indian style on their bed while flipping through a magazine. It was amazing that no one noticed that Ed came over to see Roy all the time. He assumed they either knew about the relationship, or thought Ed was just making sure he didn't do anything stupid. Like jump out windows. Not that that would really be dangerous where he was currently at...His window was four feet from the ground.

Ed stuck his head out of the bath room with a tooth brush stuck in his mouth and his hair undone and falling over his shoulders. "Can't you call me something more endearing?"

"Okay, 'are you done in there, sweet cheeks?'" Roy chuckled to himself as he looked up to see Ed nearly choking on the tooth brush.

"Okay stick to 'fullmetal' it sounds better on you anyways..." He went back into the bathroom.

"Hey you said you wanted endearing. Not to mention you didn't answer my question."

"No I'm not done, so there!"

"God, you take longer than a girl...And your half the size of most of them..."

It took Ed all of three seconds to fly out of the bathroom and pounce on Roy, who fell back and hit the floor on the otherside of the bed with Ed falling on top of him. Ed sat up stradling Roy chest. Roy was on his back with his legs still propped up on the bed.

"What was that mister?" Ed glared fiercely. "Did you say something about my height?" He let out a soft growl.

"Or lack there of..." Roy whispered hoarsly, trying to catch his breath from the suddenness of Edward's pounce.

"You don't complain when you have me writhing underneath you, do you, you pedophile?" Ed whispered running his tongue against the other's ear, taking joy in watching him squirm.

"It's not nice to call people names Fullmetal, besides you wouldn't tell on me, now would you?" Roy smirked running a hand along Ed's spine, grinning as the younger boy shivered.

"You're evil!" Ed looked down at the man, who was grinning widely.

"You haven't even taken a shower yet? And you were in there that long?" Roy played with a strand of Ed's hair.

"You kept distracting me."

"That's not even a good excuse! Now get your scrawny LITTLE self in that shower before I throw you in there! We have to leave in two hours!"

"Two hours is PLENTY of time!" Ed pouted. "So, would you care to join me?" Ed asked innocently while running a hand along Roy's inner thigh.

"And you called me evil? You little demon in disguise." He smirked. "Well I guess I could...I have nothing else to do..."

"Except me." Ed whispered as he got up off Roy.

"So now you wanna talk dirty to me, ne? It must be nice to be so youthful." He said pulling the other half of his body off the bed and standing up.

"Oh come off it. You're only 30!" Ed said heading towards the bathroom.

"That only means I get the joy of dying 15 years before you." Roy shook his head walking toward his shorter companion.

"Now just because I'm almost half your age doesn't mean you'll die 15 years before me." Ed put his normal hand on his hip.

"'Almost half your age'. That makes me sound like such a creep."

"You are a creep, now get in here Mr. Mustang." Ed pulled Roy into the bathroom with him and shut the door.

xxx

The two stood side by side in front of the mirror putting the last of their clothes on. Roy was inspecting the side of his neck and turned to Ed.

"What am I your chew toy? Aren't you taking 'dog of the military' a little serious?" he couldn't help but laugh at the glare he received from Ed.

"It's not my fault." Ed said sticking the toothbrush in his mouth.

"Then whose fault IS it? And didn't you already brush your teeth?"

"Oh. Shit...I did. And it's your fault!" He replied putting the toothbrush back in its place on the little ledge by the sink. Anyone walking in could easily tell that there were two people living there.

"My fault? You dragged me in there. And that still doesn't explain why I have your teeth marks in my neck. God you even drew blood you little vampire." He noted the blood crusted around the bite. "You're an animal."

"I'M an animal? Let's not forget the reason I bit down in the first place."

"Because you're a psycho, and let's not forget that you begged for it! So it's your fault!"

The two looked at eachother in the mirror and both smiled. They were always constantly like that. It never got old with them and they both enjoyed the endless teasing and playing around. It kept their relationship entertaining. And active.

"I just realized your brother is going to kill me..." Roy mumbled.

"Why?" Ed blinked.

"Let's see, over protective younger brother, who's in a huge suit of armor(that could easily throw me like a rag dool) learning his older brother has been with someone 14 years older than him for 4 months and not yet said anything. And I seriously don't think he'd take it out on you. Then there's Riza...and her gun."

"Who's obviously got a crush on you...I can consider myself swiss cheese now...Oh...not to mention Winry." Ed winced. "She's kinda got that thing for me."

"And currently hates my guts."

"And likes to throw wrenches at people..."

The two looked at each other nervously as they realized they probably wouldn't make it back alive.

"No we have to go!" Ed said knowing exactly what the colonel was thinking, because the same thought crossed his mind too.

"Well, we can't back down now. Besides that would look suspicious. And you're taking up the mirror there half pint."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HALF PINT?" Ed screeched and Roy found himself standing in the bedroom instead of the bathroom. He shrugged and walked over to the full length mirror on the far wall instead. "BASTARD-SAMA!" He chuckled looking back at Ed who was fuming like an angry five year old.

"At least I'm making progress, I'm bastard-SAMA now, instead of stupid bastard." Ed glared and returned back into the bathroom to tie his hair back.

Roy smiled and turned back to the mirror, but it wasn't his reflection that he saw on that quick glance.

Ed heard a loud crack and the sound of glass shattering. He left the bathroom in a haste to find Roy with his fist imbedded in the glass of the mirror. The mirror was cracked all the way down with pieces falling off it and on to the floor. Many covered in the blood that was dripping down the glass.

"Roy!" Ed rushed over to him as he back away from the mirror and fell back on the floor, leaning against the edge of the bed. His eyes were distant and his breathing was stressed.

"Ed..." He breathed. "Help me."

"I'm here." Ed moved closer to pull him into a tight embrace. He knew it was serious when Roy called him by his first name.

"I need you...Please don't leave me." He shut his eyes and leaned against the smaller boy, shaking slightly.

"I'm not, I promise." Ed soothed. These 'episodes' occurred every now and then. It was happening less and less as time went by. Some were worse than others. But each time he'd overcome them. And Ed never left him. "It's okay. Remember it's in the past now. You're atoning for what you did...You're living for them." He spoke the words that always seemed to help.

Mustang told Ed everything. He'd poured his heart out to the younger one, trusting him completely. And Ed had done everything to prove that he could be trusted to the information that only the highest officials of the army knew.

The colonel began to calm down and the shaking stopped. He leaned against Ed taking in deep breaths as the images cleared from his mind.

"Are you okay?" Ed whispered.

"I think so..."

"I'm going to get somes bandages, okay?"

Roy nodded and Ed left the room and went to the closet in the hall that had the first aid kit. He pulled that down and grabbed a cloth from the shelf. He went to the kitchen sink, soaked the cloth under the water, wrung it out as much as he could and returned to the room.

He leaned next to Roy and opened the box. He looked at his hand and pulled a pair of tweasers from the kit. Holding his hand with the cloth under it he began to carefully pull the pieces of glass out.

"You did a number on your knuckles." Ed commented picking out another shard and laying on the growing pile on the lid of the box.

"It was a reflex. I didn't even realize I hit the mirror until you walked out. As if I don't have enough bad luck already..." Roy looked up at the clock. "We have to get going or we'll be late."

"Hold on, I just got to get the last one out." Ed had an eye closed and his tounge out on the side as he concentrated on that last piece of stuck glass. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean, I'm sure they'd understand if you felt uncomfortable."

"These are people I work with, I'll be fine. Though, I have a feeling they're going to question me about my hand." He stated as Ed wiped the blood off with the cloth and began to wrap it tightly.

"There!" Ed smiled proudly.

"It looks like a five year old did it, but you're comparable, so I'm proud of you." Roy chuckled a little while receiving a glare as he patted Ed.

"You're a bastard, do you know that?" Ed humphed.

"Why yes I do. Now we have to go, half pint." Roy said picking himself up off the floor.

"Hawkeye's picking us up right?" Ed asked, and got a nod as a reply. The two heard a loud horn.

"And that would be her now. Grab your coat."

"Are you sure your hand's okay?"

"I'm fine, so come on." He said as he walked out the door. Ed followed behind quickly.

"Don't you think she's going to question why I'm at your place?" Ed whispered as they walked out to meet up with Riza.

"Well we were going to tell them anyways..."

"Yeah, but if we tell her with no one around she might kill us and hide our bodies somewhere." Roy chuckled as he listened to Ed's distressed voice.

"Hello Taisa. And Edward." Riza looked at Ed and Roy curiously. "I'm surprised you're not with your brother Ed."

"Naw, he went back to get Winry, they said they'd meet up with us there. So I came here."

"And wasted all my hot water. Not to mention used my toothbrush..." Roy rolled his eyes as he got in the car with Ed following right behind him. Riza got in the drivers seat, Next to Jean Havoc.

"Well hey you two." He turned around and smiled. "I knew you'd come together. Looks like a few people owe me some money." He smirked, sticking a cigarette in his mouth, of which Riza was quick to pluck out.

"That's such a bad habit Jean...You're going to die an early death if you keep that up. And I'm not talking from the smoking itself..." Roy said pointing to Riza. Havoc gulped and tried to smile as he leaned back into his seat.

"Taisa..." Riza's voice warned.

"I'm behaving!"

"You know," Ed whispered into The colonel's ear. "You've got some strange weaknesses: a blonde haired kid with automail and a blonde haired girl with a gun..." Ed snickered.

Roy was about to say something back when Havoc so kindly interupted.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

Both Ed and Roy fell silent, unbelieving of the question being asked to them and even more, the person who asked it. The last person they thought would have figured it out. Riza didn't say anything, she kept her attention focused on the road.

"Well..um...three? Or was it four?" Roy looked at Ed.

"It's four months."

"So...eh...exactly-"

"How did I know? Oh come on. It was obvious. Besides Hughes said it would happen eventually." The passenger spoke itching to light a cigarette.

"H-he did?" Roy blinked.

"Yep, and he was right. Hell, seemed he knew you just as well as he said he did."

Riza looked in her rear view mirror. She saw the clouded look in Roy's eyes. "Havoc, that's enough." She said simply, and he got the message.

"Roy? Are you okay?" Ed asked as Roy looked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said shakily as he hid his eyes from Ed as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Leo: Surprisingly that didn't take me very long...That I'm happy for. Mustang has one more breakdown after this. And I'm going all out dramatic! So if you enjoy angst, stay tuned! ...That sounded like a bad preview commercial...Okay guys do your thing so I can go.  
Ed and Roy::Hugs the readers:


	3. Chapter 3

_Leo_: I know I should have updated sooner. I'm bad...I should be punished...Yeah, and I've added a new, yet still small plot twist to this chapter. Involving a certain homunculus and the philosopher's stone...This definately doesn't follow the time line... 

**Help Me Chapter Three**

The four, Roy, Ed, Riza and Jean, walked into the military building. The dark clouds that hung over it seemed to give off an eerie impression. It was like the dark shapes of condensed moisture were set to hang, over the complex alone, casting obsure shadows over everything, as almost to reflect Roy's ever so shifty mood. No one could hide his true face quite like Roy could though, with an exception of maybe Envy.

Roy compressed his thoughts down. This was supposed to be a fun evening. To spend with the people who played an important part in his life. His own emotional distress would have to be set aside, if only for one evening.

Roy was unaware that he was being steadily watched by Ed. To the shorter alchemist Roy was as easy to read as an open book, and even easier than some, if you take the study of alchemy into count. He could see how the other was steadily biting into his lower lip, trying to keep that glossy look from his eyes. His eyes seemed heavy and tired.

Ed slowly snaked an arm around Roy's. This action earned the smaller one a quick, questioning glance from his superior. Ed looked ahead as if he wasn't aware of Roy's curious gazing. He didn't want to point out to the taller alchemist that his discomfort was so very obvious. Roy was already aware of his own discomfort and surely didn't need to be told of it.

The four trodded down the hall, toward Roy's office, which was where everyone else was expected to be. Of course there were a few impatient people, who were trodding down the hall toward them.

"Niisan!" Al's voice echoed through his armor.

"Oh, hey Al!" Ed smiled as Al stopped in front of them and bowed in the polite way that Al always did.

"Hello, Ed." Ed's gaze feel on his and Al's child hood friend, Winry.

"Hello Winry." He quickly noticed that Winry's gaze was locked on Ed's arm that was curled around the colonel's in a more than just friends kind of way.

Even though he knew she saw it, he didn't remove his arm. They were going to find out anyways. Instead his grip slightely tightened, and he curled his other arm around it in a hug like manner. He didn't look up at Winry. He knew that he would find a somewhat hurt look. And he really didn't want to face that just yet.

Roy noticed this also. Though he was the one to notice her eyes begin to water. It was clear that Winry had feelings for the older Elric. But he also knew that Ed had no feelings for her. And in his opinion, Al and Winry seemed more right for each other. Of course, that was if Al ever got his real body back.

"Oh, sensei!" Ed smiled as he looked up to find the woman who'd taught him a great deal of the alchemy he knew. HIs smile faded when he saw the serious look on her face.

"Hello Edward." She walked up to them. Ed could see that she was struggling to drag something big behind her. Almost, no, definately big enough to be a body. She threw the said 'something' and it landed with a thud on the floor. "Do you recognize this?" She asked, her tone serious.

"ENVY!"

"You witch, who said you could man handle me?" The figure on the floor growled.

"How did you? When- what the hell?" Ed unlatched an arm as both he and Roy stepped back in surprise.

"Shut up." She uncharacteristically kicked the homunculus in his side, causing him to roll over. She was more than likely mad that he'd turned Wrath against her. "Here's your philosopher's stone." She grumbled.

"Um...what!"

"The stones keeping his body working are fragments of the real thing. That's why he can't move, because I attached an alchemy array to him that made the stones react, holding him still. AFTER he tried to sneak into the headquearters building." Izumi growled.

"I'd have gotten away with it too, if you weren't such a perceptive bitch. After all how many times do you think I've succeeded?"

"How did you figure him out?" Roy asked. He knew all about Envy. Ed had done his share of ranting on the shape shifter.

"The red stones you gave me, Edward, reacted when I passed by him."

"Reacted?"

"More on the lines of dissolved actually."

"So what do we do with him?" Al asked glancing down at the scowling homunculi, who would have been punching and kicking violently if he could.

"We could lock him up for now, the array I've marked on him won't let him move. So he can't really harm much." Izumi crossed her arms.

"No, I don't trust him." Ed leered down at the inhuman body plastered to the floor.

"What? Afraid you'll end up lke that guy from the intellegence department?" Envy taunted. Just because he was exceptionally vulnerable, didn't mean he was going to willingly comply to playing the part of the helpless captive.

"What'd you say?" Ed snapped angrily.

"You know, the one who was mysteriously killed in action, shot in the chest?. For shame really, he certainly knew how to do his job. Unlike a certain few. But then again that's what killed him didn't it?" Envy cackled.

"How do you know about that?" Roy growled, unaware of the harshness in his husky voice.

"What don't I know? Heh heh, I know more about what's going on around you than you do. Sad really. And hell if the fullmetal shorty had kept his nose out of things, I wouldn't have had to kill the guy, but neh, orders are orders."

Ed felt Roy jerk back. He could feel the shaking. Ed eyes trailed to Roy's rather horrified face.

"Yeah yeah, he was all heroic like." A bright light filled the hallway and Envy's laughter followed. He smiled with his shifted body, made to look like Hughes. "Ano, miss me?" Envy's smile mimicked Maes' with perfection.

He was expecting for a bad reaction out of Roy, but Ed was not expecting one of such a magnitude. Roy kept steadily backing away. Ed stood in front of him, trying his best to comfort. But he knew it was useless as long as Envy held that form.

Izumi in her calm usual way, slammed a foot into the shape shifter's side. Envy was quick to relent and shifted back to his more liked form, but the damage had already been done.

Before Ed could grab him, the taller alchemist had already fled. His mind was shut down and his body told him to flee. He didn't know where he was going, only that he had to get away.

Ed followed after him as fast as his small legs could carry him, but Roy was too fast. Ed wasn't alone in the chase. Several others were taking short cuts in hope of cutting off the fleeing alchemist.

"Roy! Stop! Matte!" Ed tried to get somekind of reaction, but Roy left Ed's sight and he heard the slam of a door.

"Where'd he go?" Riza stopped up next to the gasping alchemist.

"He ran into one of these rooms." Ed spoke looking up at the long corridor of doors.

Roy slammed the door with enough force to echo in his mind even after the fact. He wandered to the far wall of the vacant room and leaned his back against it, sinking down the wall. He pulled his legs against his chest, and wrapped his arms around himself.

He could take anything...anything but that. That image. HIs friend...The complete unfairness of it all. He felt so guilty. He felt so wrong. In his mind lingered the thought of human transmutation. Hell, he studied up on it enough. Maybe with help he...He shook his head at the thought. He knew what happened to those who tried to play god. They lost more than they gave. They lost everything... The Elrics were a prime example.

It was in his perfect world, that he would be able to trade his life for his friend's. It wasn't fair. Hughes, who'd never hurt anyone, loved his friends and family with all his heart, and tried to see the best in people, had to lose it all...What kind of equivalent trade is that?

It's not...Were the words that always seemed to roll through Roy's mind, along with the five thousand other assorted thoughts that only succeeded in sinking him deeper into the black waters on the edge of his sanity and threaten to drown him.

He'd been there many times...But Ed had always been there to comfort him. But this time was different...Rather than asking for Ed's help, like he tended to do, he fled. An impulse that he had not had the state of mind to fight.

He rocked himself back and forth, muttering things that no one would be unable to understand if they had been there to hear it. He couldn't stop the tears that rolled like salty streams down his face, and made dark spots on his shirt. Under normal circumstances, he would have hated to show such a weakness, but now...now he didn't care. Not like it mattered.

How could one truely have the audacity to fret over something so menial, when another who was much more the saint, didn't even have his life to scowl at him for his childish and immature behavior?

He didn't. He didn't have much left after Maes died, shot like an animal being put out of its misery...Like he'd done to the Rockbells.

Unlike others who have haunted him, he couldn't damn Hughes for lingering in his mind and haunting him like an infectious disease, that slowly tears one apart from the inside out. Hughes meant too much...He was the only person who understood. Who could help him and not expect something in return but longlasting friendship. Who could be so obnoxious that it was was almost welcomed. Who really made a difference in Roy's life.

Maes was to Roy was Ed currently was. But nothing could replace the family obsessed man. And that haunted Roy with more force than any of the other things he'd done...If he'd kept Maes out of it...then maybe...

...But maybes are never effective. One could spectulate for hours, day, or even years, but that would never produce results. They'd only end up right back where they started. With the physical truth. The scientific reality.

And the obviousness that Equivalent trade was alchemical bullshit. How many people lost their life in the war with Ishbal? What did they gain? Nothing. The people who lost thier lives at the hand of the flame alchemist. What did they gain? Nothing. The people striving for answers and ways to gain what they lost. What did they gain? Still...nothing.

Roy'd gained power, rank, and knowledge. What did he lose? His morality, his closest friend, and pretty soon his sanity. Which one seemed heavier on the scale? Equivalent trade was a delusion. A fucked up idea that one will always even out in the end.

If Roy had been on the outside, he would have been smacking himself. He would have not stopped. And each time would be harder than the last.

Roy had already blocked out the rest of the world, sinking so far into his mind he couldn't hear the door open and the hurried footsteps race toward him. He wasn't even aware of the voice desperately trying to reach him. Or the hands gripped to his shoulders trying to snap him out of his trance.

Post traumatic stress is what one with any doctors degree might call it. A mental break down is what most would call it. Losing his sanity was what Roy would have called it if he had had the state of mind to take the time to even stick a name to the emotions choking his suffocating mind.

If taking his life would fix everything he's done...He would have done it. In a heart beat. And he almost had.

"Oh god, Roy." Ed choked as he got to response. Roy was still, breathing slowly, like a person who was asleep. His eyes were unfocused and glazed over. And he let out no reply that he was even aware of where he was or who was around him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Havoc spoke softly with clear worry written on his masculine face.

"I-I don't know." Ed began to shake. He'd never seen the colonel so lost.

"We need to take him somewhere else." Riza, being the logical one, suggested. Ed could only nod, because he knew that if he had said anything, he would have broke down in tears.

Between the two, Havoc and Ed could carry the colonel with out struggling or risking dropping him. They carefully carried him out the door and into the hall. Ed looked side ways making sure to get through easily.

He looked back down the hall. His already dismal face turned into an angry one, as his eyes fell on the one to put Roy into his mental coma.

"Riza." His hissed, and she was quick to come to his side, with a questioning look. It didn't take her long to figure out why he'd called her over. She helped Havoc carry the colonel, as Ed walked over to the fallen sin, with a silent but soon to be explosive rage.

"You're a bastard!" He hissed and slammed his foot into the sin's side. The groan that followed didn't satisfy him though. Not one bit. It wasn't enough. Not nearly. He lifted Envy off the ground by a handful or brackish hair.

A metal contructed hand flew into the side of Envy's face. And if he'd been human, he wouldn't have lived through the trauma of that hit. Ed knew this. He was prolonging the sin's suffering. It was about time that he pay for his sins. Quite ironic, if one must say.

"You. Stupid. Bastard." Ed screamed throwing the form down, straddling his chest to continue his assult.

"...You, call me a bastard?" Envy coughed as blood came up his throat. No matter what Ed did to him, he wouldn't stay dead...Ed stopped with his fist in the air and looked down at the figure beneath him. "You're the reason that poor fool died...If you'd just trasmuted that god damn stone, then none of this would be happening!"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up.!" Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into a serated edge. He lifted his arm up, pointing the end down at Envy's chest.

"HEY! I wouldn't do th-!" Envy's protest was cut short as the blade peirced into his chest and into what would have been a beating heart. What SHOULD have been a heart, unbeating as it would have been, but still a heart. Not the hard substance he'd hit.

Ed pulled back. With a confused and slightly startled look on his face. "What the?" He stood up and back away from Envy, who'd rolled over and was on his hands and knees with his head hung down as he writhed in pain.

It wasn't blood that was dripping from the puncture in his chest. But a liquid, which was also red, but a glowly and more chemically bonded, unlike blood, which tended to splatter.

A look of half panick crossed Ed's face as the liquid began to form itself and crytalize.

"N-niisan...What is that?" Al spoke as he watched from the other side of Envy.

Ed shook his head in quick shakey jerks, as if he wasn't aware he had the ability to answer. Ed stared down at the grotesque scene as Envy's skin began to peel away like a rubber covering, only to reveal another layer of skin. As the exterior of his enemy began to wilt away and collect into the groing mass of crystal he realized what was happening...

"Oh my god...That's...

xxx

_Leo_: Well, how do you like that twist? I can go from normal to angst pretty fast XD . Roy's State of delusion will last a few chapters. Sorry to leave it on a cliffie, but I bet you already guess what was happening...If you have don't say anything, for those who might now quite understand yet. And I'll have the wonderous joy of confusing the hell out of you with the next chapter! And I had to put Envy in there. Because I luff him :3

**envylover1414**: It took me FOREVER, but I finally updated it...geeze...I can't believe it took that long...

**Shingo-sama**: Glad you love!

**Fireanice**: Thankees! And yeah I put poor Roy throught hell...

**kawaiialchemis**t: I'm just tired of seeing Ed depressed fics, when Roy has just as good a reason too...

**Bakuras-Hell**: Yeah, I'm throing more elements into this than I probably should, but you all will like what I do from here on out if you liked this chapter, I can promise that!

**Leola Taylor**: I like a good contrast. Some angst and humor. There will be more switching back and forth later on, you can be sure.

**eds-lil-problem**: I don't know if I emailed you...with the fic I just started I'm kind of having email over loads. If you wanna make a one shot with that line go right ahead!

**rebellion2fate**: yeah it is demented, but I would have said the same thing XD

**insert name here**: lol, well I'm glad you liked it...

**koolmint26**: You read EVERYTHING of mine don't you? I luff you!

**queenphoenix**: sank yew!

**Lone Metal Alchemist**: If you really were Riza with a gun...I would be shot by now...The next update WILL be sonner! Or I'll have to saw my arm off with a butter knife! o.o; don't ask...

**RejectedAndLoved**: lol, thank you for reading! You're awesome!

**shadows-insanity**: Okay, it may nothave been 'soon' but it is updated...

**CheeseFairyXXL**: Really, if you want the truth, Ed doesn't really seem to like Winry more than as his mechanic and childhood friend. Really, Ed was more likely to be with Rose. If you'd seen the last episode you'd understand.

**Poofeh**: Thank you! Your compliment mean much to me!

**Hagane-no-Chibi-san**: Yes, I agree, Roy doesn't get enough angst if Ed's in it.

**morissa**: Yeah Roy x Ed all the way!

_Leo: _well with anyluck I'll update fairly soon. Until then Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

_Leo:_ Told you I'd update sooner XP 

**Help Me  
Chapter Four**

Ed felt the pulling need to scream; as he watched his enemy's skin almost burn away, dripping off his body in a horrifying manner. Like some sickening monster in a horror flick. Al was already backing against the wall. Surely he would have nightmares if he were ever able to sleep again. Even Izumi wore the look as if her stomach were turning inside out.

Envy attempted to make it to his feet, but his writhing body gave out and fell back against the cold stony floor. His body was unidentifiable, with mass amounts of red liquid pooled around him, assumed to be a mixture of blood and red water. His skin was blistering and peeling away to reveal another darker shade. As if the one before were simple a wax coating, covering up another appearance.

The twisting urge to interfere and try to stop it was overwhelming Ed. This was his enemy no doubt. But no one, not even a killer, deserved that pain. Envy's shrieking was a clear indicator he could feel what was happening to him. Another sickening thought that made the alchemist's stomach contents twist and threaten to come up.

No one moved, they were afraid to. Terror had concreted them to their spots. Havoc and Riza were kneeling on the floor next to Roy, unable to stand anymore as one could see both shaking. Winry, who'd been at the end of the hall, was looking ready to faint at any moment.

"N-ni-niisan, what's going on..?" Al echoic voice sounded broken and fearful.

"T-the stone...Al...It's.."

The symbols running along the sin's back faded, and his head band split down the front and fell into the receding red puddle. The water/blood mixture began to shift, like a current as it began to form into lines, circling about the shape shifter. The liquid almost seemed to sink into the tiled floor darkening and staining it with a dark red formation.

"It's a transmutation circle!" Izumi found her voice, as she realized what it was.

The brackish color of Envy's hair bled out into a golden color, much like Edward's. The composition of the shape shifter's body began to change as his form changed. He struggled to his feet, barely standing.

Ed felt something inside him turn as he saw the half melted face, the half that had yet to drip off and reveal the true face underneath it.

A weak and shaky hand lifted up and pulled away the rest of the melting flesh. Many sickened groans were heard. Many had seen things that they thought would be the worst sight they'd ever see...But this...made them change their mind.

Only the Fullmetal alchemist did not look away. His eyes were fixed on the cryptic face. The one he could only assume to be the sin's true face. He was hit with a wave of familiarity. Golden hair, shorter now, almost shoulder length. The masculine, yet graceful face structure. The crisp golden eyes that the violet ones had faded to...The broader body, taller, and less girlish...

His knees nearly gave out as he realized where he'd seen that face...That image. Suddenly, he understood...

The last bits of deteriorating flesh pooled on the floor melting and crystallizing into the circular mass surrounded by the alchemic lines.

Ed and Envy were the only ones to remain on their feet, standing face to face, Ed being just out side the alchemic array. Before him a being which held the similar face to his father's, dressed in the fine clothes like the older English style, much like his own father had adorned himself in, when he was around.

"Y-you..." Ed could not finish his sentence...The words were there, waiting, but he couldn't seem to find his voice.

'He left you too...' A deeper voice spoke... 'But I could not bring my self to hate you less. He left me, like this, a storage compartment for the remaining pieces of that damn stone, that ended up kill me...'

"W-What?"

'Mercury poisoning. The gas vapors of that element are deadly to living creatures, specifically humans in this case. You as an alchemist would know that. Hoenhiem's first attempt to create the philosopher's stone blew up in his face or more specifically his workroom, releasing the vapor.' The familiar face, that could no longer hold the name Envy, twisted into a slight ironic grin. 'Don't you know those who seek the stone only find grief?'

"I-I knew, I thought I-"

'Could change that? Who said you could play god!" The harsh explosion of anger startled Ed.

"I'm not trying to play god!" Ed yelled a reply.

'Then what were you doing when you tried to bring back your mother? Alchemists are despicable beings who think they can figure out the universe! I once thought that. Then I passed through the gate. Now I realize just how stupid humans are."

"We're not stupid! We just make mistakes!"

'No, you commit sins. Then you have the audacity to label the product of your sins after the most deadly ones. I hate this face because of what it represents...This face is HIS sin! Then people like YOU,' He turned to cast a glance at Izumi who was kneeling on the floor, "Do the worst thing possible and try give it BACK!" His glance fell back on Edward.

Ed wanted to shrink back; he knew the figure before him was right. He knew how stupid he was. If he'd left the higher powers to the higher beings he would not have been where he was...He would not have to feel guilty about losing his brother's body. But he also would not have gained what he did...The friendship of so many people. A higher understanding of the world around him...Roy.

Tears brimmed the blonde's eyes as he spoke looking down at the floor. "We don't try to make these mistakes. We don't set out to destroy what we have. Our desperation does this. We simply want what we can't have. And maybe that is a sin, but that makes us human."

'Finish what you started!' The harsh yell pulled Ed's gaze up at the golden face. The form inside the circle pointed to the array.

The alchemist looked the array. What would happen if he created a reaction? If he transmuted the contents of the circle. Part of him knew that's what he had to do though. He subconsciously stepped closer.

"Niisan!" Al shrieked. Knowing that something bad could happen.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Izumi's shout didn't seem to read him as he clapped both hands together. The sound reverberated through the room as all eyes watched Ed kneel before the blood red lines of the circle.

He stopped only for a moment. As if to question why he was doing it. But he quickly passed over it and placed both hands on the edge of the array.

Everything filled with white. Ed slammed his eyelids closed as he was overwhelmed with the sudden light.

He opened his eyes, and saw seven figures before him, in front of an enormous gate. Seven. All figures he was familiar with. Yet they all seemed different.

Lust. Wrath. Gluttony. Pride. Sloth. Greed. Envy.

All of them, yet something deemed different about them all. Lust's black hair was a lighter brown and her pale complexion was darker. Wrath held no hateful look in his eyes, and stood against Sloth missing an arm and a leg. Gluttony, stood beside sloth, something other than hunger seemed to be present in his beady eyes. Pride, stood younger than he was, with out an eye missing, hand over his chest like a proud young soldier. Sloth...Holding the face of their mother...Her smile true unlike the falsified Sloth's. Greed was leaned against what was Envy, with an arm leaned on the other's shoulder, sporting the same type of outfit Envy's true form did, with his normally spiky hair, falling around his eyes.

They seemed...Human for a moment in time. And one thing they all had in common: the absence of the homunculus symbol.

'You can fix your mistake. By sending us back to the other side of the gate. Equivalent trade, though it's said to be the rule of the world, is a pointless myth, but with the philosopher's stone...' The golden eyed son of Hoenhiem spoke softly.

'If you can send us to the other side, you can make us human again.' The Ishbalian woman, that Lust originally was, said hopefully.

"But wouldn't that be like sending a homunculus back to the gate! Wouldn't you be stuck there!"

'No. You're using the power of the philosopher's stone. Once you leave here, the stone will be gone. Destroy anything connected to it.'

"H-how do I send you back?"

'All you have to do it open the gate, Edward.'

"Mother..." Ed's eyes fell on the face of his mother.

'You can live in peace now. One day you may see all of us again on the other side.'

Ed bit his tongue and held back his tears. He walked passed them and stood before the gate. He removed the glove from his fleshy hand. Pressing his index finger against his sharp canine he winced as he drew blood. He pressed the bleeding finger against the door of the enormous gate and drew the pattern for an eight sided transmutation circle, half of which was drawn on one door the other half on the other, in the center of the door's opening point.

"If this will fix it..." Ed leaned his head against the gate. He pressed his hands against the door, and stood back. The last thing he saw was the brilliant light that overwhelmed him the first time.

"ed." He heard a quiet whisper.

"Ed."

"ED."

"ED!"

His eyes shot open. He moved an arm to wipe away the tears flowing down his cheeks. He took immediate notice that his mechanical arm was now soft and fleshy. He sat up and turned to face the golden brown eyes of his younger brother.

"A-Al?" He choked.

"I'm normal again Niisan!" Al cried.

"That's great Al!" Ed wiped away more tears.

"That's not all!"

"What do you-?" Ed turned his head to come face to face with a familiar person.

"HUGHES!"

xxx

_Leo_: I hope that didn't suck o.o; This chapter was a little shorter for a reason XP and like I said, it was a small plot twist, the whole purpose for the philosopher's stone was to bring Hughes back... for those who don't know, the image of Envy I described is actually what his true form looks like. He is actually Ed's half brother XP This is not how they find out in the series so this is definitely AU. The other homunculus are also correct, except Pride, Gluttony and Greed who I kinda guess on.

**FireanIce: **Yeah I put Roy through I lot. He goes through at Bit more next chapter. Which will be more centeredo n him. I did this chapter so I could bring Hughes back XD

**envylover1414: **Well I most likely confused a few people...But I hope you liked this chapter, in all its weirdness o.o;

**Lone Metal Alchemist:** For some reason evertime I type your name I type LoneMetal Wolf o.o; I don't know why...Sankyew sankyew! Glad you liked!

**lind405:** I updated sooner this time if that makes you happy !

**Krimson Soul:** eeps...I didn't mean to make you cry! o.o;! I'm a wuss too...I still cry watching bambi...

**koolmint26: **Bakura's name in japanese...is Bakura XD lol...I'm glad you like my work, makes me feel special.

**Bakuras-hell:** Glad you like!

**RejectedAndLoved**: Don't worry you don't need to know about anything after ep. 27 because I explained it.

**CheeseFairyXXL**: lol I'm a spaz too. Glad you like my stories I feel spekial. XD

**Shingo-sama**: sankyew! And I tried updating as soon as possible.

**shadowoftheredmoon**: Yays! You liked!I feel all happeh now:3

**Hiei098:** Sankyew sankyew

**Sakurasango**: lol, I wrote this all today! So i hope you liked it!

**Marii**: Squees! I luffs you! ..:climbs into jacket pocket:.. Me luffs yew muchly!

**RienClara**: wow, I'm glad you like. I'm happy that this story is liked! ..:dances:..

_Leo_: Well until next time!  
_Roy and Ed_: ...:huggles readers:...


	5. Chapter 5

**Leo: Yeah, it's been a while. Thank you to my reviewers! You guys kick ass!**

**Help Me Chapter 5**

"...Roy..."

"Roy."

"ROY! Please baby answer me..."

The sounds swirled in an uncomprehendable haze as Roy fell furthur away from reality. So much to handle...Only so much one can take. His mind couldn't fight back anymore. He had nothing to lose...Nothing to gain, and everything in the world weighing down on him with such a force he wasn't sure we was able to even attempt to pick himself up again.

He wasn't even sure what to think...Or if he was thinking clearly at all. He couldn't make the dark cloud lift. He couldn't bring himself above that state of complete dispair like he had before. There were just some things that he couldn't take...

He felt the hands shake him and he could see the faces, but they didn't register. He wasn't aware of who was before him. He knew they were there, but what did they mean anymore? He didn't know. And he wasnt about to try and comprehend it...Not when he knew he didn't have the strength...

"Roy! Please baby!" Ed cried as he shook Roy. He couldn't help the tears that spilled out and fell like raindroplets against Roy's neck. He was getting no response. And it was terrifying him.

"Maybe if we move him..." The man sitting next to Ed spoke softly. He'd been trying tochelp as well, but with no positive result.

He couldn't be too sure about how he ended up back on the other side of the gate and in the world he'd supposedly died in, but Hughes was not going to argue being pulled back into his old life, with his friends, his family...everything that had been important to him.

Ed had quickly explained it, something about homunculi, equal trade, and them being gone...sent to the 'other side'...But he didn't understand what it meant. He just knew that he was back.

Of course when he suddenly appeared, he wasn't expecting to see Ed with no automail, a human fleshy Al and Roy in a state of complete and utter horror, almost as if he were in a comatose state with his eyes open. This was somethign that was unfamiliar and at first he had to wonder if he was dreaming.

But he wasn't and now he had to figure out how to held Ed pull Roy out of this...state he was in. But how do you reach someone who's pulled themself away?

"We could try that." Ed sniffled as he stood up.

With Hughes help the two picked the Colonel up and carried him for the hall into one of the rooms. They placed him on the soft matress and covered him. Ed rested his hand against his face, gently brushing the hair out of his face.

Hughes watched Ed's concern realizing exactly what the two's relationship had become and he realized how much he'd missed. If the situation was better than he would have smiled at the display of affection. But things weren't looking to happy.

"What do we do..." Ed sobbed quitely.

"We'll think of something Nii-san," Al tried to comfort, but everyone knew that nothing short of Roy waking up would make the situation better.

"Ed, something's happened and the Fuhrer is missing, Havoc and I will go, please tell us if anything happens." Riza spoke as she stood in the door way.

"Okay, I will." Ed replied solemly. Riza saluted and left promptly with Havoc following close behind her.

"Ed..."

"I'll think of something...damn it Roy! Wake up! You can't stay like this! You can't! You've come so far! Your wounds were almost healed! Damn you Envy!" Ed slunk down on the floor next to Roy's bed and slammed his fists against the hard wood, ignoring the pain as the sides of his hands began to bruise.

"Ed...We'll get him out of this, If I know Roy...he'll pull back. He's strong...He may have weak spots but he's strong. He just needs to be reminded..." Hughes said placing a large hand on Ed's small shoulder.

Ed looked up at him with tears in his hopeful eyes. All he wanted was Roy back, that's all he wanted. Though he could thank Envy for giving him what he needed to fix himself, Al and bring Hughes back, he'd done something that almost counteracted that...He took away what meant the most to him...Envy had pushed Roy over the limits...And because of that Roy had locked himself inside himself...Where no one could reach him...So he could also hate Envy as well as appreciate.

"We will, I promise." He held out his hand to Ed and as the boy took it he helped in to his feet.

"Sir! Somethings-!"

A man in a uniform stormed in clearly looking for Roy. Izumi pushed him out and clapped her hands, transmuting a lock on the inside of the door to keep un wanted people out.

"Hopefully that'll keep them away, what'll they do if they see the colonel like this?" Pinako questioned glancing over at Ed.

"I-I don't know," He looked down.

Winry couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy agains the colonel, but she swallowed it. "Ed...We'll help in what ever way we can." She offered.

"Thank you Winry...But I don't even know what to do."

"I wish this was as easy as it was just picking up the phone and talking to him while he threatened to barbecue me..." Maes sighed.

Ed nodded and as he looked over, he noticed Roy twitch.

"Hey, he just moved!"

"He did?"

"Yeah!"

Hughes sat in a chair next to Roy. He thought for a moment then decided to try something out. "Hey Roy, remember that time when both of us got in trouble for making snow men in front of central headquarters?" Another twitch followed as he finished the sentence.

Ed followed quickly as he realized what was happening. "Or how about that time when I embarassed myself by falling off the stairs because my boot had hels that were too thick?" Roy's finger moved slightly.

"I think he's understanding some of this."

"Maybe we're jogging his memory"  
The others watched as the two continued to list off past things that ened in good memories. But they soon found that they were getting no where. Roy heard it, but he wasn't listening...

"Damn it!" Ed put his head down against the bed sheets. "WE'd gotten so FAR! You always asked me when you needed my help, why not now? I can help you...I can..." He sobbed covering his face with his arms.

Hughes put a hand on Ed shoulder, in a futile attempt to comfort. He was unaware of what happened with Roy prior to this incident, and he had no idea what Ed was babbling about, but the least he could do was try to help.

"Roy...I was there for you...When you needed me. I helped you when your nightmares were too much to handle..." He sniffed.

"Nii-san," Al approached hoping to calm his brother down, but Izumi held him back, simply shaking her head. Al's shoulders dropped as he stood back.

"I was there when you saw things in your reflection you didn't want to see..."

Winry watched realizing how deep the bond between the two was. She looked down at the floor, realizing how bad the situation really was. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked back at Al, who held a sorrowful look in his eyes as the two both focused their attention back to the hysterical Ed.

"I helped you when you couldn't take it anymore!" Ed's eyes clamped shut as tears fell freely into the sheets. His fists clenched as his heart seized. "I pulled you back in that window. The one you tried to escape your life with. I told you then, I'd ALWAYS be here, all you had to do was ASK!

Winry...she forgives you...She told me herself..That she was happy that at least they were together...her parents...And the lives you've saved...Think about the people who think of you as their hero! You saved me. And Hughes, he's standing right next to me. He wants to talk to you Roy...He came back just to see you..." Ed sobbed unable to contain himself as he began to list off everything in his mind.

"That's right, Mustang-san."

Ed looked up through blurry eyes and turned to see Winry approaching slowly.

"I forgive you. I don't hate you...or blame you..." She whispered.

Ed blinked and his gaze turned back to Roy. His eyes widened as he saw tears pooling the edges of the man's eyes. He leaned forward and wiped the tears away, while fighting back his own.

"Please Roy...I need you..."

Roy's eyes closed and opened again slowly. It almost seemed like they were coming back into focus.

"Roy..."

Ed looked up at Hughes as he knelt down at the edge of the bed.

"Oi, Roy it's time to wake up..." The man's voice made Roy blink again and his bottom lip quivered as he recognized it. "You can't sleep your life away you know."

Tears spilt over and rolled down Roy's face as he realized his surroundings. He turned his head slowly...Dark eyes connected with gold ones. He saw the tears in the smaller boy's eyes.

"Ed..." He whispered.

"Yes, Roy. I'm here." He replied barely able to keep from bursting into hysterical crying. Roy was coming back. He knew they were there. He heard them.

Roy couldn't help but look up upon realizing that there was someone next to Ed. Someone who was clealry bigger than he was. Instinctive he reached out upon registering the face. He had to...He had to know he was real.

A shaky hand connected with the major's face. Roy seemed as if he was in disblief. His tired eyes held a look of uncertainty and even denial. How could he be back? It didn't make sense.

"Maes..."

"I'm real Roy...You're not dreaming..." Maes smiled slightly, greatly relieved to hear his friends voice again. "You gave us a real scare pal."

"Sorry..." He replied as his eyes drooped.

"Someone, go tell Riza and Havoc that he's alright." Ed said looking at the others, Fury and Freda took the task and left the room quickly.

Ed ran a hand through Roy's short hair. As he soothed both Roy and himself. He'd never been so afraid in his life. Not even the failed attempt at resurrecting his mother had shook him as much as the thought of losing Roy.

"Everything will be alright Roy...I promise..."

Roy reached a hand up and placed it on the side of Ed's face. "I'm sorry...koi...For not asking you...for help..."

"It's okay, get some sleep Roy, but promise me you'll wake up this time..."

Roy gave Ed a faint smile before closing his eyes and drifting off. Edward stood up and turned around. He looked at his brother and smiled wearily. Al smiled back. Ed looked down at his hands, both his own, fleshy and mortal. Then he glanced a Hughes, alive and kicking.

He smiled to himself. And shook his head slightly.

He couldn't help but appreciate what his half brother had done. For what it was worth, he could have not said anything at all, and left Ed and Al with incomplete bodies, Hughes would still be dead, and Roy would be lost completely. Mentally destroying himself in an attempt to escape, though it was caused by Envy...

'Thank you Envy,' he thought to himself. 'I hate you and I love you, my brother...'

He looked over at his sleeping colonel. Everything would be alright. Everything would get better. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger as they say. They'd all recover from this incident...And they'd be happy. Ed would make sure of that.

xxx

**Leo: Okay, I hope that chapter was alright. The next one's going to be a little happier...I hope I cleared up at least SOMETHING with this one...Oh and sorry for the late update. Been having computer problems.**


	6. Epilogue

_Leo: This is the final chapter it's shorter than I'd originally planned...it's the epilouge! I'm shocked that I've managed to complete a story! I just couldn't find anything to keep this story going any furthur, anything good anyways...Not with out turning it into like a fifty chapter story..._

**Help Me  
Epilogue (7 years later)**

"Congrats to the new Fuhrer!" Hughes grinned popping open a bottle of wine, managing to spray every one with it in the process.

"Thank you Hughes, but really it's not that big a-"

"OH yes it is Roy! This is your DREAM pal! And you've got little Ed here backing you all the way what more can you possibly need!"

"Ack." Roy choked, "Perhaps air circulation Maes...You're hugging me too ...tight.."

"He's right Mustang-san! Everything is the way it should be!" Winry smiled holding her tea carefully.

"Yeah you'll be saying that when you're screaming in pain when that watermelon sized baby comes out of you." Ed chuckled, poking her playfully.

"Watch it Ed! I may not be able to chase you down, I'm sure I could hit you with anything I throw!"

"Nii-san, don't torment her! Winry, please relax!" Al said being the reasonable one as usual.

"Heh, I never thought I'd be an uncle though!" Ed grinned.

"I bet one of you could could temporarily transmute themself into a girl, then you could have a kid too." Winry joked.

"You look at me with that thought Ed and I'll divorce you."

"You wouldn't!"

"No, you're right I wouldn't, but there's no freaking way I'M turning into a damned girl. That wouldn't make me look ...uh..Fuhrerly!"

"Fuhrerly?" Riza blinked at Mustang.

"Yes, don't ask questions! And quit giving me that look! Or your outfit is going to be skirt!" He paused and looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it forgive me master don't shoot at me!"

"That's right, be afraid." Riza rolled her eyes, then turned around instinctively and plucked the cigarette out of Havoc's mouth. "How many times must I tell you? I'm going to start shooting you!"

"Neh! You do anyways..." Havoc moped.

"No pouting! We're all supposed to be happy here!"

"Hughes, you are entirely too happy all the time!...what are you on? And can I have some too?" Ed chuckled leaning against Roy and wrapping an arm around the older man's waist.

"I'm high on life baby!" He grinned whipping out his trusty camera. "Now get in the picture everyone! This one will be a picture to remember!"

"Eee eee! Daddy let me take it! Let me take it! Go get in the picture!" Elysia, now 12, bounced over to Maes.

"Of course you can cutie pie!" Hughes handed the camera to his daughter and stood next to his wife.

Roy nuzzled face into Ed neck and smiled. Ed was now almost as tall as he was. And his blonde hair was long enough to touch the small of his back when braided. But despite the physcial changes, Ed was still Ed! Ed growled back playfully and rested his head on the new Fuhrer's shoulder.

"I love you Roy..." He whispered, smiling.

"I know...I love you too.. Ed..."

"You're still a bastard though."

"Yeah, I know, and you're still a whiney little brat..."

"I suppose that's just how it is hmm?"

"Things like that just don't change Fullmetal."

"Say cheese everyone!" Elysia called.

"CHEESE!"

"Why cheese?"

"Jean!"

"Sorry sorry!"

The camera flashed and Elysia bounced happily to her father to give him the camera.

"Thank you darling!" He said giving her a big hug.

Ed turned to Roy. "You know, sometimes I'm glad things don't change too much...If things don't change, we'll all be happy...And even if things do change, it's for the better..."

"Well we've come along way, you know. But it's made us all better people in the end."

"You got that right..."

"Now what do you say we go celebrate my becoming the head of a country!"

"As scary as that idea is," Ed chuckled, "I'm all for it!"

The two rejoined the others, walking side by side, arms wrapped around each other.

-Owari-  
xxx

_Leo: Sorry it's not as long as everything else, but it is the epilouge! I hope you've liked this story! To all my wonderful reviewers I luffles you all!_


End file.
